


A Father's Daughter

by MyssMyssy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Long Lost/Secret Relatives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:59:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7284595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyssMyssy/pseuds/MyssMyssy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby Singer had a daughter. Who knew? Not Sam or Dean. Now Sienna Kramer needs help unfotunately Bobby is dead and the Winchesters feel obligated to help the daughter of the man who was like a father to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Father's Daughter

I never knew my father. I was always curious. I asked about him once, but Mom was all too clear that it was a subject that she did not want to discuss. That was a battle I chose not to get into with her. There were so many other struggles to put pain in her eyes. I did not want to add to it.  
It had been us against the world for so long. Mom working two jobs. Her working hard to make sure that I got everything that I needed. Always she went above and beyond her call of duty to provide a stable environment for me. We may not have lived in the lap of luxury but we had enough.  
I was in college when Mom disappeared. I was living at home still. I came home from school one day and she was not there. I thought maybe she had just grabbed some extra shifts and was just working late, but grew worried as time wore on and heard nothing. She should have called. Something was not right. I tried calling her cell but got no answer and when I called her work they said she had never shown up for her shift. By this time, I started to panic. This was not my mom.  
I started to call all the numbers of all the people we knew and all the places she could have gone. No one had heard from or had seen her recently. I started on hospitals maybe she had an accident or she was hurt, but there was nothing there. There was no one with her name or description anywhere to be found. I was becoming desperate.  
I started searching the house to hoping to discover some clues. I felt almost guilty going through Mom’s stuff, but that could not be helped now if it helped me to find her. I did not find much, just typical junk people keep in their house. There were legal papers, letters, old pictures, and various other odds and ends.  
My eyes were caught by a a news clipping that fell to the floor from the papers I was looking at. It was from the year that I was born. It was about some murders that happened. There was a note attached to it. It was addressed to my mom. It was from someone named Bobby Singer.  
Dear Lyanna,  
I am sorry. We were a mistake. Making love to you was the best. The hunt is over. The murders are over you are safe now. You cannot tell anyone what I have told you about me and what I do. I have to move on. I can only hope that you understand and one day forgive me. I will always love my wife. Good bye.  
Bobby Singer  
After I read the note I was a little confused. Somehow, this person had something to with Mom and these murders. I looked at the date on the article and calculated the time in my head. The realization hit me hard. This guy must be my father. It all made sense.  
I had to find this Bobby Singer. Maybe he could help me figure out what had happened to Mom. Somehow I knew he was my only hope in this desperate moment. I had no idea where I was going to start looking.  
Who knew there were so many Bobby Singers in the world. He internet is both a blessing and a curse. You can find everything and anything on the world wide web. I found a Bobby Singer of every make a model. So I began dialing and dialing trying to find the proverbial needle in the proverbial haystack.  
It was in South Dakota I got my first glimmer of hope.  
“Hello.” The gruff voice answered.  
“Hello, is this Bobby Singer?”  
“Who’s askin.?”  
I swallowed a little. “Um..Do you know Lyanna Kraemer?”  
“I hate to be the one to tell you that Bobby passed away a couple of months ago.”  
“This can’t be happening.” I whispered stunned into the phone as all my hope fled at this stranger’s words.  
“Is there something that I can help you with?”  
“I guess it really doesn’t matter now, but I think that he is, or was my father. At least I have some pretty compelling evidence that he had an affair with my Mom and now she disappeared and I was hoping that he could help me find her or something.” It all gushed out of my mouth before I could stop it. I don’t know why I was telling this stranger all of this very personal stuff, but my gut told me that I could trust him. He had kindness in his voice.  
“Woah!” He started to say, “You are who? Bobby’s what? He never mentioned he had a daughter. Listen if this is dome kind of joke it is not funny,”  
“No this is no joke. My name is Sienna Kramer. He doesn’t know about me. Mom never got the chance to tell him about me. They were a one hit wonder. You know one-night affair. He came and went type thing.”  
“Oh, that sly dog. I never thought he had it in him.” I heard him chuckle. “Listen sorry I can’t help you.”  
“Yeah me too.” I tried to not let my disappointment edge its way into my voice, “I just thought maybe since he helped with those murders all those years ago maybe he could help find out what happened to her. Maybe help me find her. It was a long shot.”  
There was a moment’s hesitation, “Listen, the names Dean. My brother and I were like sons to Bobby. Maybe we can help you out. We have some skills of our own that might be useful in finding your mom.”  
I felt a moment of hope. “Really? You would do that?”  
“Yeah. Anything for Bobby. Where are you?”  
We hashed out the details and decided to meet at a diner just east of town. He said he and his brother were not far from where I was at. They had a home base nearby. He told me to look for a super tall guy and a guy in an old leather jacket.  
I got to the diner extra early to scope out the place. I was really nervous. I wanted to be the first one there. I rehearsed in my head a million things I was going to say to these two guys. I was lost in thought when they arrived.  
They were two of the best looking guys I had ever seen in a long time. One was indeed very tall. I felt my heart skip a beat. They walked in the room and exuded danger. There was a vibe that they were not ones to be messed with. They were a threat incarnate. Suddenly I felt very self-conscious. This was going to be a very interesting meeting to say the least. I motioned them to come over. The one I assumed by now, was Dean, nodded and made his way to the table that I was sitting at.  
“Sienna? Hi, I’m Dean and this is my brother Sam. So you say you are Bobby’s daughter? Can’t say I see the resemblance.”  
“Well, I don’t really know for sure that I am his daughter. I just know that I was conceived around the same time he was in town and I found a letter he wrote to my mom. They had an affair. Mom never talked about him and I guess he broke her heart.”  
Sam looked sad for a moment. “That doesn’t sound like something that Bobby would do. We knew the guy better than anyone. Don’t get us wrong, in our experience not everything or everyone can be trusted.”  
Sam took out an old faded photo of a bearded man sitting in a wheelchair. He was scowling into the camera holding a beer. There was an old desk with a ton of books stacked on it next to him.  
“So that is him” I asked.


End file.
